


Bluebell

by Love_Psycho



Series: Halloween Week [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, I really should have gone with something simpler, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving is never easy, especially for shy Shiemi. But when she encounters a strange boy in a meadow in the forest, Shiemi doesn't know just what will be the result of that one friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebell

**Author's Note:**

> Not my greatest work to say the least. I really shouldn't have taken on such an ambition story idea, and with a pairing I'm not really into.
> 
> Right, someone else should take this idea and make it their own. It's supposed to be a Tam Lin adaption but this does not work with a mere oneshot...it does work for the RinShi pairing but I was not so good at that...oh dear...
> 
> I hope you can find some enjoyment in it anyways.

The scent of disturbed leaf litter wafts through the air, joining the mixed scent of horseflesh, dust, and the faint scent of the herbs from the sealed containers and bottles. The last warns Shiemi that the protective spells placed on the supplies are starting to fade.

_'At least we are finally reaching the village today.'_ Shiemi comforts herself. She glances back at the covered section of the waggon, worried at bit at some of the tinkling sound from the glass being rattled around.

“Shiemi, is everything alright?” Shiemi turns to see her mother, a rather plump and matronly woman who is currently looking at her with concern in her eyes.

Shiemi shakes her head. “N-no. Everything is good. Just...” Shiemi swallows the last words that want to come out.

Moving from her hometown to this new place after her grandmother's death is very hard. Especially as the move is mostly made from lack of other options. The shop took a heavy hit from first her father's death when she was little, than her grandmother's death came at the wrong time. After spending so much time on trying to extend her life, all futile, the shop's customer base faded away. And combined that with extra competition from the Doctor's Guild and a new tax from the town's lord...

Shiemi looks down at her hands and wonders if she should have accepted that offer. _'But...but...I didn't really...I couldn't see it.'_

“Look, Shiemi.” Her mother's voice breaks through her sorrowful thoughts and she looks up in time to see her first sight of what is to be her new home.

The roofs here are made of wood, instead of the slate her hometown uses. But that allows them to be painted many colours. The village is a riot of different colours, at time clashing with each other, not only from the houses but many autumn flowers and trees that are slowly turning into fiery colours as the cold air seeps into them.

“So that's why this is also known at the place of many colours...” Shiemi's mother muses, before clucking at their horse, who flicks her ear at her before slowly picking up speed ever so slightly from an amble to a proper walk.

Shiemi watches the approach of her new home with held breath until the road twists and dips down so she can't see it anymore. She lets out her breath after a moment after and turns her attention to the road.

And hopes for a good start.

* * *

Shiemi is the first off the waggon once they pull up in front of the cottage that is to be their new home and shop. It's built with two floors, the first to be used for the shop and patients with the second for Shiemi and her mother. It's painted green and blue, with some flower designs crawling up the walls.

They aren't alone. A bald man stands in front of them, slightly pudgy, but with an easy smile on his face. He approaches Shiemi's mother with an outstretched hand. “Moriyama-san, yes? I am Suguro Tatsuma and the headman of this village.”

“Thank you for coming to greet us personally.” Shiemi's mother says warmly, clasping his outstretch hand. “This is Shiemi, my daughter and apprentice.”

“An apprentice? We are doubly lucky then.” Tatsuma says as he releases Moriyama's hand. “I was worried that we would have to supply one.”

“Thankfully you don't. And my daughter will probably be better than me in time.” Shiemi flushes at the praise but focuses on unloading the waggon. She squeaks as another pair of hands – muscular and masculine – reach around her and grab a particularly heavy container. Whirling around, she stares up at the rather intimidating looking young man before her, muscular and with a scowl on his face.

“Um...um...” Shiemi swallows, flushing and trembling at the sight of the intimidating man before her.

A laugh breaks the stare-off and Shiemi turns to see another boy, who also is tackling the waggon's supplies. “Hey, Bon, you're scaring the pretty girl. Stop that.”

Bon flushes. “Sorry...I'm Suguro Ryūji.” He greets belatedly, setting down the box and offering a hand to Shiemi. Shiemi carefully takes it and is surprised by the gentle handshake she receives. She half expected to be squashed.

“Mori—Moriyama Shiemi.” Shiemi stutters out, glancing shyly up at him.

She then notices there is another boy, one that is small and stick-like, with a shaven head when he grabs another smaller container. He smiles at her questioning gaze. “Miwa Konekomaru.”

“Do...do you mind?” Ryūji asks her and, puzzled, Shiemi turns to him. She notices he's red and staring at their hands. Looking down, it takes a moment to click then with a gasp Shiemi lets go of his hand and steps back.

“I'm...I'm sorry!” She bows, face probably looking like a tomato.

The second boy laughs. Shiemi glances over at him. Not as thin as Konekomaru and not as muscular as Ryūji, he has an easy smile on his face and his bangs droop slightly into tired-looking eyes. “Poor Bon...and I'm Shima Renzō! It is a delight to have such a lovely lady joining us in our quaint village! A delightful flower such as yourself can only be greeted warmly!”

“Shima!” Ryūji snaps, while Renzō laughs and Shiemi flushes at the compliments Renzō gave her. Konekomaru sighs and mutters something about how they are supposed to be helping unpack, but goes unnoticed.

* * *

Shiemi sighs, cupping her face in her hand. The shop is quiet right now, with her mother out to handle some more personal deliveries and talk with the headman some more about what she's needed for.

“A witch's shop...” Shiemi sighs. “And we also fulfil the jobs of the average witch as well.” Shiemi turns one of the nicknacks sets on the counter, making the crystals hung on it sparkle in the light coming in through the big windows.

Shiemi watches the crystals turn and sighs, leaning her head against the counter. It's only been a week since they arrived and the shop had to quickly open since this village hasn't had a witch for quite some time. There was a dire need for such, as amateur work is never as good as professional.

The bell set above the door goes off and Shiemi sits up. “Aaah...um...welcome!”

The girl that enters the place has a frown on her face. The first thing Shiemi notices is that she's wearing very well made and good quality clothing, suggesting she has money. The next thing she notices is that she has odd eyebrows. She's followed by a rather mousy looking girl who hovers behind her.

She looks around the shop and snorts. “So this is the witch's shop? Oi, you. Shopgirl. Where's the witch?”

Shiemi blinks. “Um...my mother is out currently...there is a lot of...work to do.”

“Aaaah...” A smile crosses her face, a rather unpleasant one. “So you saying I can't get any aid today?”

“Um...depending on what you need, I-I can help. I am...an apprentice witch...” Shiemi swallows as the girl's red eyes focus on her.

Her smile turns into a smirk. “Well, alright.” She saunters in and sets a piece of folded paper on the counter. “I have a list.”

Taking up the paper with trembling hands, Shiemi carefully unfolds it and looks it over. She gasps. “Um well...I...”

“What? Something wrong with this? Saying this shop can't handle such simple orders?” The girl quirks one of her unusual eyebrows.

Shiemi quickly shakes her head. “No, no! But um...at least half will have to wait until next week. We have some supplies that are still coming in and then there are those that take time to make up...”

“Uhhh? Well...” The girl pulls out her purse and counts out coins, laying them on the counter. “I'll pay this much in advance. Put it to getting whatever you need. I expect to have everything done in a week in return.”

Shiemi shakes slightly at the amount of money set on the counter, barely able to comprehend the fact the girl is leaving. She snaps out of it just and time and scrambles for the costumer register. “Um...who should I make the order for?”

The girl pauses in front of the door and snorts. Putting a hand on her hip, she whirls on Shiemi, looking at her with narrowed eyes. “You really are new here, aren't you? Kamiki Izumo.”

Shiemi can only stare as she leaves at that, the girl with her giving a bow and soft apology before catching up with Izumo.

Shiemi looks down at her hands, which are trembling and closes her eyes. It takes five minutes for her to finally calm down and even then she's distracted even as another costumer enter the shop.

* * *

Shiemi can hear the creak of the floorboards outside her room. She doesn't move, not even as her mother knocks on the door, just keeps curled up in her bed.

“Shiemi? Is everything okay?” She asks.

“I'm fine mother.” Shiemi says after a moment. “Just...tired.”

There is a pause, the sound of creaking reaching her ears again. “Okay. If you are hungry, dinner is ready.”

Shiemi listens as her mother walks away, then covers her face in her hands. _'I feel...awful.'_

The first girl her age she meets here and it was a disaster. Certainly meeting her in a customer and shopgirl position wasn't that good, but at the least Shiemi should have been able to actually speak to Izumo properly. Instead, she couldn't say anything. Not even in the position of a shopgirl to a customer.

Shiemi slowly sits up, rubbing away the tears that are welling up in her eyes. The floorboards creak as she stands and walks over to the window. A pause, then she pulls back the curtains, revealing the view of the forest nearby that surrounds the village in a crescent shape. Shiemi stares listlessly out at it.

She then blinks as a flash of blue light flickers in her sight. “What is...”

It happens again. Shiemi jumps and, hesitantly, opens the window. The sound of the wind rustling the leaves is the only thing she hears except for soft animal calls and bird chirps. The sun is starting to go down, bathing the trees in a fierce light that makes the colourful autumn leaves truly look like fire.

A flash of blue light reaches her once again. Shiemi hesitates...

...and closes the window, stepping back and whirling around. For some reason she can't stay here alone anymore. Even if she's not that hungry, if she's eating with her mother she is not alone.

* * *

Shiemi barely manages to keep her smile on her face as Izumo snootily looks through the products arrayed on the counter. It is exactly one week since Izumo placed her order and to Shiemi's dismay she's left alone at the shop once again to handle this.

“You are missing the perfume I ordered.” Izumo says after a moment.

“That...it is still in progress of being crafted.” Shiemi licks her lips nervously as Izumo's red eyes turn on her. “If you come tomorrow it should have finished brewing.”

Izumo stares at Shiemi. “That perfume is made for protect yes? And it's not done yet?”

“It's...something that must be handled with care.” Shiemi explains.

Izumo sniffs. “Very well. Here is half of your payment.” She shoves the coins at Shiemi briskly, while her servant gathers up the completed items carefully. “I'll give the rest tomorrow in exchange for the perfume.” She then whirls around and leaves before Shiemi can protest, the door slamming behind her.

Shiemi is stuck standing there with a hand outstretch for some time before she sighs and slumps back into her seat. Looking down at the now clear counter, Shiemi sniffs and wipes at her eyes, trying to push back her frustrated tears away.

The sound of the bell ringing as her force her head back up and plaster on a smile. “Welcome...oh!” Shiemi blinks at the sight of Ryūji, Renzō, and Konekomaru entering her shop.

Renzō gives her a lopsided grin. “Sorry to barge in all like this. We just noticed that Iz—ouch!” Renzō rubs his side where Ryūji elbowed him. The more muscular guy ignores him in favour of focusing on Shiemi.

“We were wondering how you are settling in. You haven't been seen out of the shop except for some shopping in the market.” Ryūji says.

“Oh...well, I've been busy with helping with the shop and orders...not to mention setting things up for the garden.” Shiemi makes a small face at that. “We can't do much for fresh ingredients this year, but next year for sure!”

“That's good Moriyama-san.” Konekomaru says with a smile.

“Now, about Izumo-chan!” Renzō dodges the next blow Ryūji aims at him. “Did she hurt you?”

“Aah? No, no!” Shiemi shakes her head quickly. “I'm fine.”

“You're shaking.” Renzō points out, leaning on the counter and making Shiemi blush and look at her trembling hands. “And don't take it personally, Izumo-chan has had such an unpleasant personality since—ow! Koneko-san!?”

“She is from a wealthy family so I'm sure you'll get plenty of money from her.” Konekomaru interjects smoothly, giving a slight glare at Renzō who is now nursing his foot. “Just don't react to her words.”

Shiemi manages a pale smile at that. “Um, thank you for your concern.” Shiemi glances over at Renzō who is now being scolded and wonders what he was about to say about Izumo. She then turns back to Konekomaru. “So, Miwa-kun...is there anything you would like?”

* * *

Shiemi stifles a yawn, blinking back her sleepiness. Her being so tired today comes from the fact she couldn't sleep at all last night.

_'I should have used some of that sleeping potion...'_ Shiemi laments softly, looking out over the store. Luckily no one is coming in today outside of prepared pick-ups, allowing Shiemi to get away with a few discreet naps in between the times for that.

Shiemi glances at the candle clock nearby, reading the time from the marks. _'There should just be one more delivery then I can probably get away with closing the shop early.'_

Her mother had to go to the nearby town for special supplies. This first season here will be very difficult, as they moved too late to set up the garden properly, leaving them reliant on other methods to get the supplies they need. However, it is only for this year and next spring they will have the garden flourishing under their hands.

_'I'm looking forward to that...'_ Shiemi thinks wistfully. It was always the favourite part of witchcraft for Shiemi, the gardening and harvesting of herbs. But right now it is out of her reach and it something that aches at times.

_'I can't even make a small garden for myself...can I?'_ Shiemi considers if she could fill pots and trays with flowers and herbs, so she can have a small garden inside. _'I'll ask mother when she gets back if she thinks that is possible...'_

The magic needed for it might be very difficult.

Shiemi is shaken out of her thoughts by the bell ringing over the door and she turns to greet them. “Welcome...oh. Shima-kun. I didn't expect you today.”

Renzō gives her a grin, scratching the back of his head. “Well, to be honest I didn't expect to be here either. My Ma sent me here. Wants me to pick up an order...?”

“Oh!” Shiemi sits up straight at that and checks the record book. “Um, yes, we have that here. Do you have the receipt?”

Renzō holds up a hand, as he starts digging into his bag. “Just a moment...aah!” He pulls out the crumbled piece of paper and smooths it out as best he can. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Shiemi takes the receipt and compares it with what is in the records book. She smiles. “Just give me a moment, it's in the back.”

“Sure!” Renzō calls, leaning against the counter and watching Shiemi leave. He's still there once Shiemi returns with the box, but looking over the shop. He seems particularly interested in the collection of stones, examining one in particular.

“That's Beryl.” Shiemi tells Renzō as she sets the box on the counter, attracting his eye. “It's associated with water and is for prevention of fascination, guards against danger on the sea and seasickness, to stop malicious talk, and for love.” She then blushes as Renzō stares at her. “Um...well...”

“You _are_ a witch.” Renzō smiles, then it fades. “Oh...love uh...” Renzō's eyes shadow briefly over that. “What kind of stone is good for that?”

Shiemi blinks. “Um...there are a few but the best would depend on what kind of love you are thinking of. A-and of course you can't force anyone to love you.”

“Hmm...how about what's best for handling unrequited love...” Renzō muses.

“Unrequited...” Shiemi stares at him.

Renzō then laughs. “Just joking! So, since I'm here can I ask you out?”

“Uh?” Shiemi blinks. “What...what?!”

“Just as friends!” Renzō raises his hands in a harmless gesture. “The harvest festival is coming up. Normally, it's big enough as is, but that storm last month ruined chances for an All Hallow's Eve celebration. So they are combining the usual masquerade that happens then with the usual harvest festivities. Do you want to go with me? I can guide you there so you don't get overwhelmed.”

“Um...can I think on it a bit...I'm not sure what I would wear...” Shiemi looks down, flushing.

“Well, something pretty I sure hope! You just need a simple mask and it's not uncommon to get rid of it soon after the party starts.” Renzō signs the record book and waits as Shiemi signs the receipt, taking it back and then picking up the box. “If you need help with a costume, I know a few ways to make it easier on you.”

“Um...thank you. I...think I might enjoy that.” Shiemi feels her face burning but a smile is on her lips.

Renzō grins. “That's great. So, when do you have a day off? We can meet up then at the marketplace and go looking for costumes for the both of us.”

Shiemi starts. “Well um...Sundays. So in...uh, three days?”

“That's good.” Renzō adjusts the box to be under his arm. “See you then.”

“See...see you then.” Shiemi swallows and ducks behind the counter as soon as Renzō is gone. _'Eeeeeh...that...that...well...it should be fine yes? Not a real date...'_

* * *

Shiemi pauses in the middle of eating her dinner, staring at her plate. Apparently she stares too long as her mother asks her,

“Is something wrong Shiemi?”

Shiemi looks up to see her mother's worried eyes and quickly shakes her head. “No! I'm just...I got asked to go with someone to the Harvest Festival...apparently it's making up for the lost All Hallow's Eve celebration...”

Her mother smiles at that. “Why didn't you say so Shiemi? Do you need anything for that?”

“Um...no...I think the money I have should be okay...and, and you are okay with me going out this Sunday?” Shiemi looks hopefully up at her mother and is relieved when she chuckles.

“That is fine. You want to find something nice to wear? Well, I should see about that soon myself...I'm glad you have someone to go to the Harvest Festival with.” She turns back to her meal and resumes eating it. Smiling happily, Shiemi does the same.

“By the way, who asked you out?” Moriyama asks, making Shiemi look up.

“Shi-Shima Renzō.” Shiemi looks up at her mother and is surprised by the expression on her face, something that is between upset and almost disgusted. “M-mother?”

Moriyama shakes it off. “Aaah, I'm sorry but...that boy uh...”

“Is...is there something wrong with that?” Shiemi asks hesitantly.

“Well...I probably am in no position to say so, but I don't hear anything good about that boy. A slacker, always flirting, and completely unlike the rest of his siblings. He's the only one to not really have a job.” Moriyama shakes her head at that. “And yet he has money for himself to spend...not a good sign at all.”

Shiemi looks down at her plate, feeling her stomach twist. “And...and you heard this from..?”

“His own mother.” Moriyama clucks her tongue disapprovingly. “He's got this old shed at home he doesn't let anyone into. It's only out of the goodness of their hearts they haven't looked into it! That and apparently he's managed to get good wards and locks on it.”

Shiemi doesn't say anything, just pushing the remainder of her food on the plate before her. Something about that just sounds wrong, especially as Moriyama continues,

“Honestly, no matter where you go there's not much one can hear that is good about him. He used to be a sweet child too, but now he's such a disappointment. Not sure why Suguro-kun and Miwa-kun spend time with him, perhaps out of habit.”

“Um...well, he was nice to me and...and...” Shiemi looks up. “He...” Shiemi's mouth goes dry and she wonders if she should mention the strange shadow in Renzō's eyes.

“Well, I'm just blabbing around gossip and the like. For all we know he's got something completely innocent in that shed of his.” Moriyama sighs. “But really, Shiemi...be careful will you?”

Shiemi slowly nods. “I...I will mother...”

She looks down at her plate and pushes it away, suddenly no longer hungry.

* * *

The marketplace is in full swing once Shiemi arrives there. Looking around, Shiemi wonders if she's late for a moment due to how busy the market is.

“Moriyama-chan!” Shiemi turns to see Renzō approaching her with a bright smile, and sighs in relief. She then stiffens as she notices that a few of the people around have noticed Renzō approaching Shiemi and are now muttering to themselves.

“Um...hello, Shima-kun.” Shiemi greets him, managing a smile.

Renzō ignores the crowd staring and gives an elegant bow, sparkling up at Shiemi with some hidden laughter in his eyes. “Shall we, my lady?”

Shiemi laughs despite herself and relaxes, letting Renzō escort her through the crowd and through the marketplace.

They spend some time exploring the place, Renzō introducing her to various shops and giving her tips about the shopkeepers and what she can expect in the stalls. Shiemi finds it honestly quite fun, enjoying herself as Renzō somehow knows so much about many people.

Eventually they pass out of the marketplace and into the street of shops on the other side. According to Renzō, the shops used to all be on the same street as the Moriyama shop but over time they decided to just have those places as homes and put their shops in another spot.

“Don't ask me why I mean...aah!” Renzō grins at the woman behind the counter of the shop filled to the brim with cloth and various clothing. It's rather messy and looks almost disorganized.

While Renzō starts chatting with woman, Shiemi pokes around the place. Despite first impressions, Shiemi quickly realizes the place is in fact rather organized. It doesn't take long for her to find out where everything is kept as well.

Shiemi is soon distracted as another voice joins up with Renzō's and that woman's, and Shiemi heads over to the counter as Renzō's call. The new, older woman, now behind the counter looks her up and down before turning to the others and starting off a rapid-fire conversation on what costume would be appropriate for her.

Shiemi is whisked along, with a thick book with designs drawn it shoved in of her face. A bit overwhelmed, Shiemi does her best to keep up before she finds a design that catches her attention. And holds it.

“I...I like this.” Shiemi stutters off, pointing at the image on the page.

The older woman looks at it and gives a sharp nod. “That would suit your features...now, come with me, I need your measurements!”

Shiemi squeaks out a yes and heads into the back, while Renzō grins at her before turning back to the first woman and putting his head together with hers to find a costume suitable for him.

* * *

Shiemi drops her gaze and plays a bit with the skirt of her costume. She's dressed as a woodnymph, which is to say a full green skirt with flower embroidery and a brown bodice. It's very modest, but still Shiemi feels strangely exposed, even with the mask. Maybe because unlike her normal kimono, this outfit shows the fact she has rather large breasts.

“You okay?” Renzō asks, leaning down to peer at her. He's dressed as some kind of woodsman, the mask that goes with it hanging limply in his hands. They both are on the edge of the feast and party.

“Um...fine...” Shiemi blushes behind her mask.

Renzō gives her a smile, a rather reassuring one. “It's okay. You don't have to stay too long. I know what your costume looks like and it should be easy enough to find you again if you get out of the crowd.”

“A-and I know your costume, right?” Shiemi says hopefully.

Renzō nods, fastening the mask over his face. “Yup. So let's go enjoy ourselves!”

Shiemi smiles and follows him into the crowd, bracing herself for the sound of the crowd to hit her as much as the presence of all the people packed together in one spot.

* * *

Shiemi begins to regret having that glass of alcohol, even as sweet and tasty as the fruit infused wine was. Her vision wobbles at times and she feels a bit too loose limbed.

The dancing she gets dragged into doesn't help, being fast and energetic, people wearing various animal masks whisking past her in a dizzying blur. Shiemi stumbles and nearly falls down, afraid of being crushed.

Then warm arms have her and pull her away from the energetic dance, stabilizing her. Shiemi leans against the form – very male – for a moment then looks up.

The mask he's wearing is a particularly strange one. Almost like a tiger in the stripes, though white and black, but the details put it slightly off. But that's not what catches Shiemi's attention.

What does catch her attention is his vibrant blue eyes behind that mask, so strange and intent. Somehow both human and inhuman in colour and appearance.

“Um...Sorry!” Shiemi squeaks, jumping back as she realizes just how long she has been clinging to him.

He chuckles. “It's alright. You alright? You looked like you needed a bit of rescuing?”

“Yeah. I'm...thank you.” Shiemi smiles shyly up at her rescuer. “I didn't expect such dancing.”

The tiger-masked man snorts. “Normally it wouldn't be performed at this festival. It's for the All Hallow's Eve celebration, a pale immitation of what Fae dances are like.”

Shiemi chills a bit. The mention of Fae always does that to her. But for understandable reason. The Fae are why even back in the bigger town she used to live in, iron and Fae protections are very common. Even as the Doctor's Guild gets more powerful, such protections will never fade. But in such a small village, most of her mother's commissions have been to make up for shoddy protections that the villagers had to put in place while they were without a witch.

“O-oh...that's...” Shiemi glances at the crazy dancing, with throws and strange turns, and an almost manic energy. If this is what a human's version of that dance is, Shiemi never wants to know about a true Fae version. “That's rather scary.”

Turning back to him, she catches him shrugging. “Scary for humans if they get caught. Fae tend to forget how fail humans can be.”

“I-I see...” Shiemi can't help but think the way he words it is strange, but she's distracted by the smile he directs her way.

“I'm glad you are okay though. Now, I have to leave myself...I believe I overstayed. My...father will be upset if I stay here too much longer.” He gives an elegant bow and then walks away, disappearing in the crowd. Shiemi watches him go, a strange feeling in her chest and her heart thudding.

“Moriyama-chan?” Shiemi turns to see Renzō has joined her and is looking her over in concern. “You alright? Sorry I couldn't get to you, Bon wanted to lecture me again.” Even with his mask obscuring half his features, Shiemi can tell how displeased Renzō is despite his light tone.

“I'm...I'm fine. Someone else got me out.” Shiemi assures him then, glancing down at her hands, asks, softly, “Um...is it okay if we leave now?”

“Nah.” Renzō smiles at her. “I'm about ready to go home myself.”

Shiemi smiles up at him and follows him through the crowd, though briefly she glances behind her and wonders who exactly her rescuer was.

* * *

Shiemi doesn't find out who he is until later. She's going out, hunting down some late autumn herbs before they all die from the frost, and taking Renzō's advice she's heading to a specific meadow.

Renzō warned her to be careful, since that meadow is close to the official border of the Fae, but also assured her that common sense is all she needs. If the place feels weird, don't linger, and even if it doesn't, only touch the herbs you need and only take as much as you need.

Shiemi agrees with that and wonders yet again why so many people think poorly of Renzō. She finds that people want to stop their growing friendship – just friendship despite some vicious rumours, as Shiemi can see at times Renzō follow someone else in a special way but she keeps her mouth shut – because they don't think Renzō is a good influence.

_'I don't want to know what they think is a good one then.'_ Shiemi thinks, probably uncharitably, but Renzō is her friend and she trusts him. He's upfront, meets her gaze, and never calls out her clumsy, silly moments like everyone else seems to do so. He never seems to notice, though Shiemi knows he does, and it helps Shiemi breath a bit easier and move on herself.

Sure he's mysterious in some ways and not even she knows what's in that private shed of his, but Renzō is nice to her.

Shiemi takes in a deep breath and steps through the last of the trees to see the meadow before her. She finds herself staring as she takes in the flowers here. Despite being more winter than autumn at this point, the meadow is filled with flowers and looks like it's spring.

A shivers goes down Shiemi's spine as she recalls exactly why that is so and she carefully steps in, senses alert for any kind of threat.

There is nothing and Shiemi focuses on getting all the herbs she needs, as quickly and easily as possible. She does not want to disturb a Fae and get in trouble.

Just as she is finishing gathering her herbs, the sound of footsteps makes her turn around, eyes wide.

The man before her steps back, looking just as surprised. He's dressed casually, but Shiemi's eyes can see how the clothing he is wearing is finer than most's. His hair is a dark black that is stark against his almost-white skin and his eyes...

“Oh!” Shiemi can't help that surprised sound that escapes her mouth as she meets his gaze. “You...you are that man you saved me at the festival!”

For a moment confusion is on his features, looking Shiemi up and down, then it seems to click. “Oh! You are that girl um...” He blinks, tears his eyes away and flushes. “You look uh...sma—different.”

Shiemi is confused for a moment, then noticed where his eyes lingered briefly, before blushing as well. “Um...my kimono aren't usually revealing of that...” Shiemi ducks her head, a bit embarrassed.

He laughs, a gentle laugh. “Aaah...well, I'm sorry for scaring you.”

“Scare me? Oh no! You just...surprised me.” Shiemi looks back up and him and can't help the smile that grows on her face. “Um...may I know your name?”

He stares at her, looking strangely surprised, then, hesitantly, answers her.

“Rin. I'm...Rin.” He looks nervous at that and yet Shiemi can't help but feel a strange bubble of happiness.

“Rin...that's a nice name. My name is Shiemi.” Shiemi beams up at him and Rin's pale skin turns pink again under that bright gaze.

* * *

The seasons pass and Shiemi finds herself wandering often to that strange meadow. No matter what time she goes there, Rin is there. A part of her is cautious about that, warning her about how strange it is, but outside of that part Shiemi can't help but feel safe with Rin.

He's strange, but he listens. He looks at her, rather like Renzō at times but more so. He asks her simple things, she asks simple things back and somehow it's amazing. A friendship that doesn't seem to have rough patches, or not big ones.

Once Shiemi asks about his family and Rin goes quiet, not saying much. Another time she asked what she thought was a simple question and he snapped. He apologized quickly, seeing how that shocked her.

Shiemi doesn't blame him and more important Rin does not blame her. Sometimes Shiemi wants to asks some questions, but holds her tongue. When Rin is ready, he will tell her.

_'I think he finds me comfortable.'_ Shiemi squirms a bit at that world, but it suits their relationship somehow. _'I find him comfortable too.'_

Not...safe. But comfortable. Like something just slotted together. Something so right.

Shiemi does not wish to run from it, so even after Yule – after the awkward dinner she was invited to along with her, to the Mayor's house with him, his family, his son's friends, and other prominent members of the village – Shiemi finds her footsteps heading his way.

She doesn't regret her choices here and strangely believes she never will.

* * *

Shiemi can't help the smile on her face or the tune that's on her lips. Humming a cheerful song, Shiemi returns to the shop with a light skip in her step. Partially brought upon by the awakening of spring, but mostly thanks to the most recent visit to Rin.

She slows down as voices reach her and, peering around the bend, she spots both Renzō and Izumo in front of the shop and slightly to the side. Just out of view from most unless they are coming from Shiemi's direction.

“C'mon Izumo-chan!” Renzō is saying. “You don't have to be like that.”

“I told you to go away.” Izumo glowers at him. For a moment Shiemi stares at her, wondering what's wrong with her, then realizes that Paku isn't there with her. Paku always seems to be this constant presence around her. “I'm waiting for Paku and I don't have time to deal with you.”

A strange expression – a hurt expression – flashes across Renzō's face then a wide smile spreads across to hide it. “So you really don't remember. Izumo-chan, I just wanted to help.”

“What can the village outcast offer me?” Izumo snaps, then pauses. A strange look crosses her face then she looks away. “Sorry. Anyways, please go. I told you that you can't...”

“Alright. I'll leave. Sorry for pushing.” Renzō's smile changes into a rather sad one. “See you next festival.” He bows and leaves.

Shiemi watches him go, then watches as Paku returns and Izumo snaps at her, before subduing in a guilty fashion. Shiemi bites her lip, wondering what that was about as she watches the two women leave her sight as well.

* * *

Shiemi hums as she gathers flowers. Some are useful for herbs, but most are being picked because she wants to set up a vase of them in her home. They would make a nice pretty decoration.

A sound makes her turn and she smiles as she stands up. “Rin.”

Her mysterious friend smiles at her, stepping forward to stand beside her. “Shiemi. Enjoying yourself?”

Shiemi laughs. “Yes. Yes I am.”

Shiemi waits, sensing something different about this visit with Rin. “Rin?”

Rin sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “Shiemi...I...I have been keeping secrets from you.”

“I...know that.” Shiemi says hesitantly.

Rin gives a sad smile. “Yes...but...maybe not it all. Would you...listen to me?”

Shiemi stares at him and slowly nods. “Of course.”

* * *

Shiemi is dazed when she gets home. She's lucky her mother is in the shop and she's coming from the backdoor. She's in no condition to answer questions.

Absently, Shiemi collects a vase from one of the cupboards and fills it with water before adding the flowers carefully to the vase. Adjusting the display, her mind whirls far away.

Rin is not human.

Or rather, he's not fully human.

A half-Fae, specifically to the King. Shiemi didn't want to believe him, but he dropped the glamour that was on him, proving how nonhuman he looks without that there, what with the fangs, claws, pointed ears, and even _tail_. The only thing he could never hide was his eyes and those never changed.

“ _Shiemi...I understand if you don't want to know me anymore.” Rin says, softly. Not even meeting her gaze anymore. “If you don't want me around again, it's okay. I won't bother you again.”_

_Shiemi swallows. “Rin...I need time to think. Is that okay?”_

_Rin stares at her and slowly nods. “Yes.” His voice cracks. “That's fine.”_

Shiemi shakes her head out of her memories, focusing once again on the flowers in front of her.

_'What do I do?'_ Shiemi wonders, turning from the vase and heading to her bedroom. _'Rin is my friend and...yet...'_

A Fae. Half-Breed or not, that makes Rin almost dangerous to her. And yet, she doesn't want to lost their friendship. She trusts him, Shiemi realizes with a start. That's why she's so comfortable with him. No matter what, Shiemi trusts him. Even more so than her mother and Renzō.

Shiemi looks out her window, watching how the light slowly disappears from the sky and seeing a brief flash of blue light.

And makes her choice.

* * *

Rin looks up when she approaches and for a moment he looks so shocked and lost that any regret Shiemi might have for her (probably dangerous) decision is whisked away.

“I...I thought you wouldn't come.” Rin admits, standing before Shiemi.

Shiemi looks up at him. “But you waited anyways.”

Rin manages a hesitant smile. “Yes...Shiemi you...”

Shiemi stops him, gently placing a finger on his lips. “Shh. I'm not going to turn away from you Rin. You...you are important to me.”

A flush travels across Rin's face. “Shiemi...I...thank you.” Rin leads closer to her, almost swaying and Shiemi draws closer as well.

Shiemi smiles up at him, but doesn't say anything else. Soon enough, there is no room for words as their lips meet and something amazing truly begins.

* * *

As the season begins to change, the shadow Shiemi thought gone with Rin knowing Shiemi accepts his half-breed nature, slowly begins to return to Rin's eyes. It as if he suddenly can see some doom approaching over the horizon and it scares her.

Rin doesn't say anything for so long, so long Shiemi wonders if he ever will.

But then he does. He tells all, once Shiemi goes to him and asks, demands, to know the truth.

What she is told scares her. It scares her...

...and yet, Shiemi refuses to back down and asks Rin to tell her how to save him.

* * *

Shiemi's fingers move quickly and deftly, despite her mind being miles away. Back with Rin and a cruel fate.

Rin is not just any half-Fae. No, he has to have his father be the ruler of the Fae, the most dangerous of them all. And as his son, the only son with his true power flowing in him, that makes him heir.

But the heir can't be human in thought and heart, so now that Rin is of age, he will be put through a ritual on All Hallow's Eve this year where he will lose his human heart. Something Rin didn't want even before Shiemi.

Shiemi makes him even more desperate to escape it and it is through Shiemi that it can be salvaged.

First, she must craft a special bracelet out of certain flowers, herbs, and iron to hide from the Fae. To be precise, she needs two.

Second, she must come to the proper location before midnight and free the one who was chosen from the nearby village – her village – to be the blood sacrifice. Rin can't recall all the details, but remember something about their blood status being important.

Shiemi shivers at that, glancing down at her half-complete bracelet.

Third, she must rescue Rin herself and that is what scares her the most.

_'But it's Rin.'_ Shiemi thinks at the same time, deftly finishing off the first bracelet and reaching for the material for the second. _'I can't just abandoned him. He's my friend and...'_

She can't finish that thought. She can, however, finish the bracelets and make all the preparations she needs for this All Hallow's Eve.

It is a very important day.

* * *

It is the first time Shiemi gets to enjoy the true All Hallow's Eve celebration, and yet she can't find it in her to enjoy it. Not with the special bracelets in her pocket and the knowledge that if she fails she will lose Rin utterly and completely. And not just him, but whoever was chosen as the blood sacrifice.

Shiemi bites her lip and looks out from beyond her mask. Yet again Renzō helped her get a costume. A slightly different one from last year, since Shiemi had also wanted something easy to move in. She's not used to wearing pants, but she recognizes the ease in them.

Shiemi tightens her mask and moves into the crowd, looking for who might be missing. Something that is difficult, with all the masks and costumes people are wearing. Shiemi avoids the banquet table, her stomach not wanting her to eat anything.

Someone nearly knocks her over and quickly apologizes. Shiemi follows the woman with her eyes and something, some instinct, also has her follow them physically.

She gets there just in time for the woman to reach someone and grasp at them. “Suguro-san!”

It's impossible to not recognize Suguro Tatsuma even in the costume. He's flanked by his son and Renzō's father, Ryūji without a mask and Yaozō only identifiable thanks to how he was previously speaking to Tatsuma.

“What is it, Paku-san?” Tatsuma asks gently.

“I can't find Izumo-chan!” Paku gasps out.

Shiemi freezes at that, then quickly whirls around and goes through the crowd. The blood status makes complete sense and Shiemi's mind whirls as she thinks of what she knows of Izumo. Of course Izumo would fit.

As she leaves, she doesn't hear Paku add,

“I saw her with Shima Renzō-san last but I can't find either of them anymore!”

* * *

Renzō groans softly, wondering where he is. The last he recalls he was talking with Izumo. Did one of her crazy “supporters” jump him or something?

“Shh...be quiet.” That voice, Izumo's voice, makes Renzō stiffen. After a moment, he slowly opens his eyes to see Izumo looking down at her. Her face is almost impassive, but Renzō can see the cracks that fear put in it and the hint of concern in her red eyes.

“What's going on?” Renzō asks, softly. He carefully moves his head, hearing sound and seeing lights, and nearly bites his tongue.

Fae. A great gathering of Fae.

And Renzō and Izumo appear to be the guests of honour.

“What...what is going on?” Renzō repeats, fear now creeping into him. He can feel bindings on him, invisible ones. Fae ones. And him without any iron to protect himself.

“They took us. Knock you out and...used...you to make sure I cooperated.” Izumo hisses out, shifting as far as she can with the bindings on her. “They said they needed high blood and low blood for a ritual.”

Renzō chuckles. “And the bastard daughter of a duke and the village outcast fit?”

Izumo stiffens a bit at that. Then slowly relaxes, meeting his gaze once again. “Yeah...we do.”

“You probably would have still counted even if your father had no choice but to make you his heir.” Renzō says conversationally, slowly sitting up with one eye on the gathering. The whirling lights and strange creatures there unnerve him.

Izumo eyes him for a moment, then lets out a breath. “Since this is our last moments, will you answer me a question?”

“Sure. What is it?” Renzō meets her eyes once more and for a moment can't help but be held by those brilliant ruby orbs.

“Why do you insist on trying to make friends with me?” Izumo asks bluntly. “Ever since I've been allowed to explore the village, you've been insistent on treating me like anyone else instead of sucking up to me.”

Renzō actually laughs. “I...well, I figured you forgot. I never did.” Renzō is silent for a moment, but he doesn't break his gaze with the increasingly impatient Izumo. “When I was little, I had an accident with the last witch's potions before she packed up and left for whatever reason. Gave me pink hair.” Renzō lifts up a hand to play with one of his locks. “My parents insist on making sure I dye it black, but for a time that was impossible so I just avoided everyone...and I fell into a strange garden.”

Izumo's breath hitches. “Sakura?”

Renzō stares at her, then smiles. “That's what you called me. Insisted on me just calling you Hime instead, saying no one should share names. That it wasn't safe. I...remember those days fondly so...I wanted to help I guess...and...” Renzō finally looks away from her. “I like you.”

Izumo is now gaping at Renzō, but before she can say anything else, they are interrupted. And not by a Fae.

* * *

Stumbling a bit through the forest, Shiemi is starting to think that maybe she should have waited at the spot Rin told her about. She's not sure she can make it in time.

But she can still hear the sound of merrimaking from the Fae when she enters the meadow and, edging around carefully even with the bracelet on her to hide her, Shiemi finds Izumo.

She also finds Renzō.

“Shima-kun...Kamiki-san...” Shiemi says softly, making the two turn to look at her, surprised. “Are you okay?”

“About to be sacrificed for some ritual, but otherwise fine.” Renzō says after a moment.

Shiemi bites her lip. _'I only have one bracelet to spare...what can I do...?'_ Looking at the two, she gets an idea. But first, she pulls out the bag of powder she has and sprinkles it on them. They shiver at the sensation, then start as they realize the invisible bindings on them are now gone. “You are going to have to hold hands.” She whispers to them, handing over the bracelet. “I only made one for you.”

“You knew this was going to happen?” Izumo says in surprise, looking at the bracelet curiously.

“I have someone else I need to save. They told me.” Shiemi answer vaguely, making Izumo eye her curiously but she doesn't ask any more questions.

Renzō focuses on the bracelet, finding it's a bit flexible, enough for them both to wear it in a fashion. But as Shiemi said, they will have to hold hands. He glances over at Izumo, a question in his eyes. Izumo rolls her own, grabbing his hand and carefully wrapping the bracelet around them.

“So we get out of here and they can't get to us?” Izumo asks, standing up along with Renzō.

“You'll have to keep the bracelet on until after midnight.” Shiemi answers but nods as well.

“Okay...good luck. With whoever else needs rescuing.” Izumo says.

“Be safe Moriyama-chan.” Renzō adds, before they head out into the woods and away from Fae.

Shiemi lets out a breath and glances at the Fae still dancing. Feeling a bit sick, she quickly heads out herself to find the correct crossroads for where she can save Rin.

* * *

The night air is chilly, making Shiemi shiver. Her clothing not really good enough for such a night without a bonfire to warm the air, Shiemi is left having to tough it out.

Midnight is approaching and, closing her eyes, Shiemi mentally recites to herself what she must do.

A procession of Fae will come on horses. Rin's will be the only white one. Shiemi has to pull him off that horse and hold on.

The Fae King will make sure he transforms in her arms but she can't let go no matter what, not until he turns into a hot coal. When he does, Shiemi must throw him into a nearby river, at which point he will emerge himself and free.

The sound of strange, almost musical hooves on the road makes Shiemi freeze. Slowly, she opens her eyes and sees the procession. They are heading to the meadow, in a formal fashion, where they await the blood sacrifice. But even though Shiemi rescued Renzō and Izumo, that does not mean she has saved Rin. She must get him back.

The white horse comes and Shiemi stares at it, at Rin riding it.

And then she moves forward, racing as fast she can, before anyone can notice her. Grabbing Rin, she drags him off of the horse...

...and he changes.

Shiemi holds on.

* * *

Renzō is not sure how far and how long they have been running through the forest. They are pretty sure they got lost more than once.

But they never let go of each others hands despite that and, feeling Izumo's small hand in his own, Renzō can't help but find it a wonderful thing even with the circumstances.

_'Which is inappropriate.'_ He reminds himself as they halt, panting and look around the forest once again. They don't know what time it is or even where they are. _'Probably should have spent more time in the forest...screw how everyone says it's dangerous.'_

Of course, currently it is _very_ dangerous.

Renzō glances at Izumo and is about to open his mouth when...

“Kamiki-sama!” That comes from one of the villagers, Renzō vaguely recognizing him as being part of the town guard.

Izumo and Renzō slightly relax at that, as the guard calls over others, which results in a big babble of people once they have been lead out of the forest.

They still haven't let their hands go and at times they notice people seeing that, but Izumo glares at the few that wish to make a big deal out of it.

Renzō glances over at Izumo and wonders if they now have a chance.

Looking at the small smile on her face and how she is taking charge in a more firm, and yet gentle manner than she has before, Renzō would like to think so.

* * *

There are many things Shiemi should be doing. Going back home, getting Rin some proper clothing, talking to Rin.

But instead she just holds him and lets her hold her, covered only by her cloak to give him some form of modesty.

Later, Shiemi will deal with the village. Later she and Rin will make more plans for the future.

Later.

Right now, Shiemi doesn't need to be anywhere but here.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -winces- Yeah, it gets bad, especially at the end. If anyone wants to take this idea and write their own version go ahead. Just tell me and refer to me as the one who originally had the idea (and failed to execute it).


End file.
